In the Mind of Piper Gilmore
by Gothic Dust Bunny Queen
Summary: AU, Rory has two younger half sisters, this is a diary of Piper, one of her sisters, also has convos and stuff as well as entries, first GilmoreGirl fic sorry if it sucks, but please review
1. Entry 1

_Entry 1: _

No body understands me, not even Luke, mom, Rory, Riskia, Alex, or Lane.  They think they do, but they don't. Like for example, me going to the old shed and producing and selling drugs.  Rory is smart, Riskia's talented, and I'm just taking up space in this world.  I don't know why I just do us all a favor and die.  Probably because, they convince me that they do like me, even when they don't.  

            Stars Hollow is the most boring town and it's really hard to keep secrets here.  That is probably why I don't sale any of my drugs here, but in Hartford.  Do you know how many rich people do drugs? I don't blame them.  I mean come on, if you were under the pressure of being a reach heartless snob, wouldn't you turn to drugs?  Wait.  On second thought, don't answer that last question.  

            Riskia, she gets away with everything.  I think she's pregnant.  Mom is going to be so mad when she finds out.  Well got to go to school now.  Talk to you when I get home.  Don't tell anyone what I told you.  Bye.

            "Piper, I'm having a small gathering," Greg from Stars Hollow High comes up to me. 

            " And you're telling, me this?" I ask confused, I mean after all I am only in 8th grade. 

"Well, I heard you could hook us up with beer, pot, and ecstasy."   

"No, I can't, sorry I think you have me confused for someone else." 

"Look, I know you can because I have a cousin who lives in Hartford and goes to that rich preppy school, and he said you could, he even said you were Rory's little sister."

"Rory has two little sisters, what does that prove?" I ask hoping to get him off my back.

"Not two named Piper. Look either give me what I want, or I'll figure out away to bust you," Black mail is always so much fun… 

"Alright, alright. But it's going to cost you." I give into the bastard. 

"How much?" 

"Fifteen for an 1/8th of schwagg, and thirty-five for an 1/8th of dank, Ecstasy is five a pill." 

"Alright, I'll find out what everyone wants, and give you the money tomorrow"

"Oh, yeah if you tell anyone in this town about this, I will kick your ass to hell and back," I go across the street to the diner to meet my mom, Rory, and Riskia for dinner. 


	2. Entry 2

_Gemstar2: Thanks I hope it stays good,) _

_(A/N: Don't end up like Piper, trust me I have a friend whose a pot addict and it sucks). _

_Entry 2:_

Well I'm back from another boring day at school.  Nothing exciting happened except; my class in English drove Mr. Helenika out of the room. The principal blamed me but it wasn't totally my fault. I had too stay and clean his office.

            I left him a little thank you present, in his desk. It was that fake dog poop.  He has no way of proving that it was I because, billions of students go in there everyday.  I'll probably get caught, and even if I do I know how to get out of it. Well not much else to say, so, bye.

            "I'm home!" I say to a pretty much empty house. I look at the clock, no one else will be home for another hour, and so I decide to get high. I go to my room and get my stash, put some schwagg in my grinder, no way I'm going to use the good shit if I won't be able to get much past high, without getting in trouble. Anyways I put it into the grinder and grind out the seeds, then into the pipe. I put my finger over the port (A/N I don't know what its called), grab the lighter with my other hand, light the weed, I inhale taking the green hit, let go of the port and inhale more, hold it in my mouth for as long as I can, and exhale the smoke.  Right as I go to take another hit, Riskia comes in

            "What the hell are you doing?" she asks me shocked.

            "Nothing," I answer casually. 

            "Yes it is something, dude you are so busted, just wait until I tell mom," 

            "I know you're pregnant," 

"What!?" 

"Yeah, so if you tell mom about this I'll tell her about that."

"Mom's going to find out about me being pregnant eventually anyways,"

"But I'll break the news to her while she's upset about me, and that would just hurt her too much, you don't want to hurt her now do you?"

"Oh, God, you're sick."  With that, she leaves the room. 


	3. Entry 3

_Entry 3:_

Sorry I haven't written in you since yesterday, but there hasn't been much to tell and there still isn't expect... I just found out that mom has been saving up too get tickets for the "Goo Goo Dolls"! Which is so cool. They're my favorite band, and it'll be my first concert. Riskia, Mom, and Rory all have been too at least one.  They're going to prepare me. O my God! I'm so excited I'll tell you about and every thing the tickets go on sale Saturday. Well got to go get some coffee, yum yum and thank them even more for the tickets. 

            "Mommy,I love you I love you," I run over to my mom and begin hugging her. 

            "Hey, kiddo, what's up?" she hugs me back.

            "Nothing, I was just wondering, if it would be alright if I spent the night the night at Jonathan's?" Already knowing the answer.

            "No." She replies

            "That's not fair! Riskia spends the night all the time with Alex, and you should ask her what she does, you'd be very ashamed of her," Riskia kicks me. 

            "Ow! you little bitch," I glare at Riskia.

            "Please, for once I don't another soap opera drama," Mom tries to break us up. "Riskia, what's she talking about?"

            "Mom, I honestly don't know, she's crazy," I know Riskia is going to deny it.

            "I got pictures," I reply simply. 

            "You wouldn't dare would you?" she hisses in my ear under her breath. 

            "Maybe, maybe not, depends,"

            "On what?"

            "You'll see," I leave Luke's. 


	4. Entry 4

_Entry 4:_

Hey,hey, hey what's up? I'm great, I have the greatest family in the world and I'm floating.  I decided to try some weed, tonight, and I haven't come down from my high yet, I like dank I don't know about schwagg though. Doesn't dank sound like a noise they'd use in a cartoon? like "*dank* the frying pan fell on her head". I hear Rory I think she's coming to talk to me I have to put you away my one and only precious love. Oh shit, she's going to so know I'm high, I'll pretend to be asleep if I can stop giggling long enough.

            "I was wondering if you still had that book I was wanting to read," Rory came in

            " Maybe I dunno, I think it's under the floorboard," I answered praying she did not notice me stoned.

            "Uh-huh and why is it there?" she's so on to me

            "I dunno, I think it just crawled under there, or maybe some ants carried it off," I begin to giggle at the thought of ants carrying off a three hundred page book. 

            "Are you on anything?" she asks looking directly in to my eyes

            " No," Quickly burying my head into my pillow. 

            "You sure, because your acting strange," 

            "Yes wait I mean no I mean....." My mind wanders off to tongues, and if anybody had ever learned how to speak without there tongue. 

            "Huh?"

            "Huh? I dunno what your talking about,"

            "You, being high"

            "I am!?" I am very surprised"

            "Oh forget it go to sleep, and keep it down," I lie down unable to stop giggling.


End file.
